The conventional extension cord assembly generally comprises a receptacle unit and a cable is connected to the receptacle unit so as to provide electric power to the receptacle unit. Multiple slots are defined in the receptacle unit so that multiple appliances can be connected to the receptacle. The cable has a fixed length and a plug is connected to the distal end of the cable so that the receptacle unit can be connected to the city power source or a portable power source at distance.
The receptacle unit and the cable are integrally formed as a one-piece product. The cable accommodates a wire therein and the wire is inserted and fixed to the inside of the receptacle unit. However, once the wire is damaged, even though the receptacle unit is in good condition, the whole extension cord cannot function. This does not meet the economic purposes and generates a lot of plastic and rubber garbage.
The present invention intends to provide a receptacle unit which can be connected with multiple wires, so that the wires can be replaced individually.